Liquid crystal display devices are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses, because they not only provide good quality images with little power but also are very thin. The liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal display device do not emit any light themselves. The liquid crystal molecules have to be lit by a light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a hot cathode fluorescent lamp (HCFL), so as to clearly and sharply display text and images. In general, a power cord electrically connects the light source with an internal power socket located at a circuit board of the liquid crystal display device. Thereby, the power socket can channel electric power to the light source.
Referring to FIG. 7 and FIG. 8, a typical liquid crystal display device 8 includes a pair of light sources (not visible), and two pairs of power connection assemblies 80 for conveying electric power to the light sources respectively. The light sources are linear illuminators such as cold cathode fluorescent lamps. Each light source includes a first end and an opposite second end. Each power connection assembly 80 includes a power socket 81, a plug 83, and a lead 85. A first end of one lead 85 in each pair of power connection assemblies 80 electrically connects with the first end of one corresponding light source, and a first end of the other lead 85 in each pair of power connection assemblies 80 connects with the second end of the corresponding light source. An opposite second end of each lead 85 in each pair of power connection assemblies 80 is terminated by a corresponding plug 83. Each plug 83 is connected in a corresponding power socket 81. In operation, each pair of power sockets 81 obtains electric power for the corresponding light source via a power line within the liquid crystal display device 8, and the electric power is conveyed to the light source via the plugs 83 and the leads 85. Thereby, the light source is activated and provides light beams for the liquid crystal display device 8. However, the plug 83 is liable to loosen or disconnect when the liquid crystal display device 8 is subjected to vibration or shock during operation. As a result, the connection between the plug 83 and the power socket 81 may become faulty or may even be lost altogether. When this happens, a display provided by the liquid crystal display device 8 may be impaired. Furthermore, there is a risk of shorting and an outbreak of fire.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid crystal display device that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.